Clandestine Meetings
by Notemaker
Summary: RH fic see more inside! x
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know I shouldn't be writing new fics beacause I probably won't be able to finish them before I go...but I had to write it! **

* * *

He saw her across the room, his breath caught, he prayed rob wouldn't notice as he coughed, spluttering his drink. She was beautiful. Full figure, dress cut perfectly to show her curves while still being conservative enough not to be attract that much attention. he had always had a penchant for the classical woman. He watched her talking, chatting, laughing, drinking just generally having a good time. Her smile was like one he had never seen before, something from a film, a flash of teeth, her plump red lips pressing together and her nose wrinkling when she disagreed. Her dress was blood red, cut on the bias just below her knee. From the sheen on her legs he could tell she was wearing tights, hold ups, maybe even suspenders. Her shoes were very much in keeping, black satin again a classic style. He couldn't stop staring at her, she seemed to stand out to him, when he scanned the room all he saw was her. Her figure, cut out of the blur, her dress assaulting his eyes and her eyes flashing over towards him every few minutes. Her eyes. They kept meeting his. Each time he couldn't help but smile a little. He had stopped concentrating on Robs anecdote and was now just nodding along.

He tuned back in, hearing the end of the joke he chuckled slightly and excused himself, making his way over to his wife. He joined their conversation seamlessly, not introducing himself but Jane didn't either. He wanted to see how she acted towards him while there was the possibility he was single. He placed his hand in his pocket so to hide his wedding ring. He had learned early in life that women act differently around attached men and men who could become lovers or spouses.

"I've only ever travelled in Europe" She mused an intent look on her face. "Since university the list of places I've wanted to see has been growing, but there are enough sights in the near area to keep me occupied for several more years, I've always wanted to go to New York though." She spoke with such enthusiasm, he could tell she had a wealth of knowledge behind her even when she was talking about the simplest things.

"Yes" Jane replied. "We considered that New York for our latest holiday but Harry here suggested Rome and that just seemed such a romantic place, I could say no."

And the secret was out, less than a minute he had had to observe her actions. She had angled her body towards him when he entered their little group, perhaps she was being polite, she had defiantly flashed him a smile or two, and played with her hair when she looked at him, all of these things, he knew from basic training were signs of attraction. He saw the flash of disappointment in her eyes but she quickly hid it away, any one else would have missed it, only some one trained to see these things would have caught it. He wondered if she was trained to hide, or if she was just good at stealing her emotions.

"I would love to go to Rome, its some where I've read so much about yet never managed to get to." She said after a pause, at least he thought there was a pause, but it might have been the way he filled the breath with thoughts.

"Oh it was beautiful, just beautiful. Full of little piazzas and continental cafes. It really was the most gorgeous place I've been to. Wasn't it lovely darling?" Jane gushed, over enthusiastic as usual Harry noted.

He nodded in agreement "Personally I've always wanted to go to Paris, most romantic city in the world, don't you agree?" He never took his eyes from hers but lifted his wife's hand, gently kissing it. She smiled "I'm just going to find myself another drink, don't bore the poor girl while I'm away" Either this woman is blind or she's just incredibly secure with him, that or she's having an affair herself. She thought. It was blatantly obvious Harry was flirting, maybe she was imagining it, she often found she fabricated affection where there was none. "I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name" He said. She gulped a little as he reached for her hand, drawing it up towards his mouth. "Its Ruth" She said trying desperately to distract herself from the flutter in her stomach as his lips brushed her skin, lingering slightly longer than necessary.

That was how they first met, the very first time their eyes met across the room, so clichéd yet so true. He had known right then he wanted her.

**R&R you know you want too :D x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ta-dah next chapter enjoy and r&r xxx

* * *

**

Their second meeting was a little less formal. Jane had invited her over for dinner. They had hit it off at the party and now here she was stood on their door step her finger on the bell. She was five minutes early, she always was, she could never time anything right so always left extra early so she wouldn't be late. A shout came from inside and she waited patiently, foot steps advanced to the door. She quickly spent a thought hoping the man of the house would be joining them; there was something mystifying about him. He made her feel comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. When Jane had left them at the party they had talked inconsequentially, little things, the party, and the weather. Small talk you make at parties, yet it seemed so much more meaningful than just chitter-chatter.

The door swung open and she was swept inside, Jane kissed her on both cheeks, welcomed her to their home and took her coat. It wasn't until she was sat in their kitchen with a glass of wine in her hand she had time to take in their home. It was small but fitting to the couple, it was obvious Jane had picked the décor, pale pastel colours adorned the walks, paintings of flowers in gold frames taking up most of the wall space.

It wasn't long until they were joined; Harry arrived home from work, Ruth's breath caught slightly as he emerged through the door, dishevelled. His hair was slightly messed, his tie loosened, his shirt crumpled slightly. He looked even more gorgeous than he had the other night.

Jane looked up from the stove, she smiled and told them dinner would be ready soon. Harry asking her about her day, she lied of course, it was not allowed for her to tell people where she really worked. She talked about her day in the insurance firm; she made it boring hopefully she wouldn't ask again.

He ushered Ruth through to the dinning room when the telephone rang giving Jane some space to take the call.

"So what do you really do?" Ruth turned her glass half way to her mouth.

"W…What do you mean?" She stuttered. Harry smirked slightly.

"You're a very bad liar Ruth, if that's your name; maybe you're in the wrong job?" Her jaw dropped, how did he know. She blinked a few times, trying desperately to work out what her answer should be. She turned back to the table, placing her drink down she leant back on one of the chairs and placed her hands out to either side. She cocked her head.

"Don't you think it's a bad idea to keep secrets from your wife?" It was his turn to be shocked.

"Maybe I was wrong; you are good at your job." He walked up to her keeping her stare.

"Yes, or maybe you're just bad at yours." She whispered dangerously. His head tipped to the side.

"How did you know?" He whispered back. Moving slightly closer to her.

She almost closed the gap. "Same way you did."

"I'm so sorry" they jumped apart as Jane entered the room. "It's my mum, Harry, she's taken a turn."

"Do you want me to go?" Ruth asked.

"No no Harry you stay and entertain out guest, I'm sure she's fine, I'll be back soon." She walked over to Harry. He squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead before she left.

"You should have gone with her." Ruth said bluntly, picking up her drink. "I'll go, and you can go to the hospital."

"Not until you tell me why you're here"

"What?"

"Tell me. You're here spying on me why else would you be here?"

"Spying on you? Feeling paranoid are we?" She snorted. "I'm here because your wife" she emphasised the last word. "asked me to dinner, no more no less." He just looked at her. "you should be able to tell, if I'm as bad at my job as you say I am you'd be able to tell that."

She walked back through to the kitchen searching for her coat. He followed her, speechless. "Where's my coat?" She asked forcefully, turning back to face him, glaring at him. She didn't know she could get this angry so quickly. There was something about this man that made her go to extremes. He was close to her again; she took a step back from him, trying desperately to put some space between her and this man, she hit the wall. This woman was enchanting, she turned so quickly, it was almost exciting. He wondered how she had known, if she really was just as good at her job as he was, but who was she really? Just a woman with a brilliant mind or a spook, like him? But how had she known? He needed to know.

"How did you know?" he growled at her. Her knees went weak his voice was insatiable. She quickly removed that thought from her head, her anger returning.

"I told you" She pushed him, her hands on his chest. He didn't move. "The same way you did. I'm not here to spy on you Harry, I'm just trying to make a friend, Jane, she's nice." She paused. "She's also married to you, so I suggest you stop pinning me to this wall before she comes back and I have to explain how we got here." He was again taken back by this woman. She had the nerve to tell him what to do in his own house; he could feel a frustration rising inside him. "How…How dare you?" He stepped away, turning his hand rubbing to his head. "How dare I?" She shouted? Launching herself forward, this time she pinned him. Her hands on his shoulders. "How dare I? I'm only recounting the truth Harry, only reiterating what you already know." She dropped her hands but kept the proximity, calming slightly. "You do after all have a wife."

"What" he said "has that got to do with it?" She stepped back.

"I…I …I was just stating the obvious, it would, would it not have looked very suspicious for you to be pinning your wife's guest to your kitchen wall, would it not?"

"That depends what she saw. Me standing this close to you is innocent." He stepped forward closing the gap again. "This proximity is still nothing to worry about, my hands here "He moved them to her shoulders. "then she might get suspicious. However, " he paused catching her eyes, they held a rage, a passion even. "not until she saw this" he pushed her roughly back so she was pressed against the wall one of his hands still on her shoulder the other level with her face, flat on the wall, "would she think anything at all, she's very trusting. Thankfully" he added with a slight smirk. "Would you suspect a loyal, loving husband like me of anything if you saw this?" he asked moving closer to her, their faces barley inches apart. Her breathing was shallow, part from rage part from wondering what the hell she would do if he got any closer.

"I have to go" She said, deciding this situation was far too dangerous. She batted his arm off the wall and pushed past him. She made straight for the door, forgetting her coat, she just needed to get out. He didn't move, just watched her go. Once out side she breathed a sigh of relief, walking fast she cursed herself. It was surreal, completely, the last few minutes a blur, yet picture perfect. How had she gotten into that situation? How had he managed to pin her against the wall? Why for that matter, had she done it to him? She turned the corner, what on earth was she going to do if Jane invited her round again? She wasn't good at refusing offers, and something told her she wouldn't anyway. She wanted to see him again, he had stirred something, and she liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Her phone rang insistently as she clambered out of the bath. It was past eleven who the hell would be ringing her now? She hoped to god there wasn't an emergency. Pulling the fluffy white towel around her dripping form she ran from the bathroom leaving pools at her feet as she went. She made it down the stairs and lunged for the receiver. "Shit shit shit" she shouted s she stubbed her toe in her haste.

"Sorry is this a bad time? Ill call back later" The honey dripped voice spoke almost chastely.

"No no I'm here now. Its good to hear from you." She pulled the wire out, extending it enough so she could limp into the living room. She sat on the sofa curling her feet under her and caressing the stubbed toe. "I didn't think you'd call" She said almost sure she was dreaming and he wasn't really on the end of the telephone.

"I always call."

"Well… that's good to know" she smiled as she said it. Just hearing the voice that had whispered in her ear just days ago as she stilled from her orgasm was enough to send chills through her body once again.

"I ." He started but didn't know how to finish. What did you say to the woman you were having an affair with? Your mistress? Your bit on the side? The woman your falling for?

She nodded urging him to continue before realising he couldn't see her. She wanted to see him and closing her eyes she did, envisioning him sat at a desk, leant slightly over it, head resting on his hand, the other clutching the phone to his ear. His breathing was deep and loud, and she realised they had been silent for far too long.

"Harry?" She said her voice cracking with anticipation that he might call the whole thing off.

"I'm here" He breathed sighing as he finished the statement.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, biting the bullet.

"It's Jane" Oh god he was going to tell her it was over. She took a deep breath readying herself for the fall.

"What about her?" She could hear his breathing deepen.

"She's..." He couldnt say it to her, he didnt want to say it, that meant he believed it and he really didnt want to.

"She's what Harry?"

"She's pregnant."

"She's what?" Ruth glared at the phone before slamming it down. How could he? How could she? She was having an affair with a man whos wife was pregnant and all she could do was slam the phone down!


End file.
